enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Karmin
Karmin, također poznat i kao Crimson Lake, Cochineal, Natural Red 4, C.I. 75470, ili E120, je pigment svijetlo crvene boje dobijene od karminske kiseline proizvedene od nekih vrsta štitastih uši, kao što je cochineal i poljski cochineal, a koristi se kao opći naziv za posebno tamno crvene boje istog imena. Karmin se koristi u proizvodnji umjetnog cvijeća, boje, tinte crimson, ruževa i ostale kozmetike, te se često dodaju prehrambenim proizvodima kao što su jogurt i određene trgovačke marke sokova, od kojih su najpoznatiji oni rubin crvene sorte. Karmin se priprema od cochineala tako što se prokuhaju sasušeni kukci u vodi, kako bi se izdvojila karminska kiselina. Nakon toga se bistri rastvor tretira aluminijskom stipsom, kalij hidrogen tartaratom, kalaj (II) hloridom i kalij hidrogen oksalatom, pri čemu dolazi do taloženja boje i prisutnih životinjskih materija. Druge metode su u upotrebi uključuju dodavanje bjelanjka, ribljeg ljepila ili želatina prije taloženja. Na kvalitet karmina utječe temperatura i stepen osvjetljenja tokom njegove pripreme, npr. sunčeva svjetlost je potrebna za proizvodnju briljantne boje. Također se razlikuje prema količini aluminij oksida prisutnog u njemu. Može biti onečišćen sa živa sulfidom, škrobom i drugim materijalima. Iz njih karmin može biti odvojen tako što se otopi u amonijaku. Dobar karmin treba smjesta izmrviti između prstiju kada je suh. Karminski lak je pigment dobiven dodavanjem svježe taloženog aluminij oksida u izvarak od cochineala. Karmin se koristi kao boja za hranu u različitim proizvodima, kao što su sokovi, sladoled, jogurt i bomboni, i kao pigment u kozmetičkim proizvodima kao što su sjenilo i ruž za usne. Iako je to uglavnom crvena boja, ona se nalazi u mnogim namirnicama kao nijanse crvene, ružičaste i ljubičaste. Kao boja za hranu poznato je da uzrokuje ozbiljne alergijske reakcije i anafilaktički šok kod nekih osoba. Dr J. B. Greig. WHO FOOD ADDITIVES SERIES 46:COCHINEAL EXTRACT, CARMINE, AND CARMINIC ACID Food Standards Agency. Pristupljeno 2010-09-02. The nature of the adverse reactions, e.g. urticaria, rhinitis, diarrhoea, and anaphylaxis, provides clear evidence that systemic reactions can follow exposure of a sensitized individual to cochineal colours. A.I. Tabar et al. "Asthma and allergy due to carmine dye; PMID: 13679965; An Sist Sanit Navar. 2003;26 Suppl 2:65–73.". U.S. National Library of Medicine. Pristupljeno 2010-09-02. Prehrambeni proizvodi koji sadrže karmin-bazirano boju za hranu mogu pokazati da su sporni za ljude koji su alergični na karmin, ili ljude koji odaberu da ne konzumiraju bilo koju ili neke životinje, kao što su vegetarijanci, vegani, i sljedbenici religija s prehrambenim zakonom (npr. kašrut (jevrejska pravila ishrane) u židovstvu i halal u islamu). U Sjedinjenim Državama, karmin je odobren kao pigment za prehrambene proizvode. U januaru 2009, FDA je donijela novi propis zahtijevajući da karmin i cochineal budu navedeni imenom na naljepnici. Ovaj propis je na snazi 5. januara 2011. U januaru 2006, FDA je razmotrila prijedlog koji bi zahtijevao od prehrambenih proizvoda koji sadrže karmin da se imenom stavi kao sastojak na naljepnici. Također je najavljeno da će FDA posebno pregledati oznake sastojaka lijekova koji sadrže boju dobijenu iz karmina. Zahtjev iz Centra za nauku u javnom interesu (članak pod nazivom: "FDA je pozvana da poboljša označavanje ili zabranu bojenja hrane karminom" Bug-Based Food Dye Should Be ... Exterminated, Says CSPI zahtijeva da sastojak etikete eksplicitno navede da karmin može uzrokovati ozbiljne alergijske reakcije i anafilaktički šok i da je nastao od insekata je odbijen od strane FDA. Prehrambena industrija je agresivno bila protiv ideje o pisanju "utemeljeno na kukcima" na naljepnici i oni su se konačno dogovorili da jednostavno stave "karmin". Iako je utvrđena zabrinutost zbog opasnosti od alergijske reakcije, Američka agencija za hranu i lijekove (FDA) nije zabranila korištenje karmina i tvrdi da je zaključila da nema dokaza o "značajnoj opasnosti" za opću populaciju. Kao i kod mnogih hemijskih spojeva, boja i dalje može uzrokovati opasnost za alergični podskup stanovništva. U Evropskoj Uniji, korištenje karmina u hrani je regulirano direktivama u okviru Evropske komisije korištenje aditiva u hrani općenito a posebno prehrambenih boja, navedene pod imenima cochineal, karminska kiselina, karmini i prirodna crvena 4 (eng. Natural Red 4) kao aditiv E 120 u popisu EU-odobrenih prehrambenih aditiva. Direktiva odobrava korištenje karmina boje za hranu reguliranih samo za određene grupe prehrambenih proizvoda (popis odobrenih korištenja je uključen u Dodacima I i III EU-direktive 94/36), te određuje maksimalan iznos koji je dopušten ili da ograniči na dozvoljenu količinu. Kategorija:Prehrambeni aditivi Kategorija:Ishrana